


Akki

by Makitasama



Series: Cute Demons Crashers [3]
Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Friendship, Sex, Trans, Transgender
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: É sempre bom reencontrar aquela amiga maravilhosa.
Relationships: Akki/Claire (Cute Demon Crashers)
Series: Cute Demons Crashers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649203
Kudos: 1





	Akki

— Onde que ela mora mesmo? Por que eu sou tão esquecida?! — Nem parece que eu apareci aqui há um tempo, se bem que na primeira vez quem achou a casa não fui eu. Enfim, se o Orias achou, eu acho também.

— Akki? É você? — Achei até que ela nem me reconheceria, porque nesse meio tempo eu consegui aprender a mudar meu corpo.

— Sim. Agora sou A Akki, não mais O Akki. Mas isso eu te explico depois. — Ela sorriu e me abraçou, deixando-me muito feliz, afinal, é a primeira vez que a gente se vê após a minha transição. Só espero que ela entenda o que aconteceu comigo, não quero perder uma amiga apenas por um detalhe como esse.

Nós fomos até um local, dessa vez não a faculdade, pelo menos não era o que parecia, nesse lugar ela parecia tão feliz, parecia que seus olhos brilhavam. Confesso que eu não entendo bem como funcionam os sentimentos humanos, talvez por eu ser nova demais em relação aos meus amigos, no entanto acho sensacional como ela fica linda ao estar feliz.

Não sabia bem quais deveriam ser meus atos, pois jamais vi algo assim na vida. Tudo que eu fazia era copiando a minha parceira, claro, causando-me um ar de estranha, mesmo assim era mais fácil do que pensar e realizar algo errado.

Aos poucos eu fui aprendo a parecer mais natural, dessa forma pude aproveitar mais esse momento com ela.

— Vi que demorou para se enturmar aqui. Só que é uma rua, como você consegue ficar assim me levando pra casa?

— É só uma rua?! Não percebi. Acho que eu estou com medo de algo acontecer comigo, visto que quando a gente tá com eles fica fácil, mas sem eles não.

— É verdade. Ainda sim fica tranquila, vai dar tudo certo. Sério, eu morro de medo de sair tão tarde, porque eu sei que posso ter problemas, todavia faço defesa pessoal para isso, logo eu não deveria ter medo. Uma hora você se acostuma. — Não sei se eu deveria ficar preocupada, entretanto se ela pode se defender, sei que meus poderes ficarão em segundo plano, apenas se a pessoa for muito mais forte.

Enfim, nós chegamos e notei algo parecido com a nossa primeira vez, os pais fora de casa. Como eles possuem tanto dinheiro para sair? Chega a ser estranho. Se bem que só isso mesmo me surpreende, uma vez que ela é adulta, ela deve aprender a viver sem eles ou nunca terá uma vida independente, alias, dizendo melhor, uma vida em que poderemos ficar juntas.

Entramos no quarto e comecei a lembrar daquele momento perfeito, da minha primeira relação sexual como demônio do sexo. Até mesmo me recordo de como ela reagiu ao saber que existiam demônios virgens, tudo por um mito.

Naquela época eu não tinha seios grandes, eu não tinha vagina, eu não sabia modificar meu corpo para ser feliz. Naquela época eu tinha uma voz que não me agradava, hoje eu tenho. Tanta coisa mudou e nem faz tanto tempo assim.

— Vejo que está bem feliz ao estar aqui e queria saber se gostaria de contar o que aconteceu na sua vida, até porque você mudou muito mais do que eu. E não falo só de relações sexuais, falo de tudo.

— Olha, foi um processo bem demorado. No começo eu achava que algo de errado acontecia comigo, pois não conseguia me ver tão bem quanto antes, uma vez que há um tempo eu não me importava com meu corpo, com a minha voz. Passaram uns meses e tudo mudou, tive pensamentos bem ruins, inclusive eles acharam até que eu estava com sérios problemas de saúde a ponto de começarem a me tratar de forma diferente. Conforme os dias se passaram, procurei formas de usar meus poderes para me mudar por completo, tirando meu cabelo, isso eu gosto, ainda que eu tenha deixado ele maior.

— Então você entrou em um momento de extrema disforia e ai melhorou após mudar todo seu corpo?

— Sim. E bem, eu terminei todo o processo, deixando-me muito satisfeita com tudo, mas claro que isso foi possível por conta do apoio deles, senão eu poderia ter feito tudo isso à toa.

— Isso é ótimo e com certeza apoio muda tudo. Enfim, agora que já colocamos as fofocas em dia, o que deseja fazer?

Nós falamos tanto que eu mal consigo pensar em um ato para realizarmos, contudo já era esperado uma pergunta dessas e mesmo assim eu falhei. Ser uma succubu que mal consegue ter uma resposta pronta dificulta meu trabalho demais! Preciso dar a volta por cima.

Após raciocinar muito entendi que a melhor saída era expressar a minha indecisão, assim quem sabe não tenho como parecer menos despreparada? Só desejo funcionar, senão estarei em uma encrenca maior do que a minha perda de virgindade, mesmo que, a primeira relação sexual para um demônio do ramo é deveras importante, como passar na faculdade para os humanos ou ganhar um emprego.

Alias, eu realmente tive uma festa ao voltar para casa e eles pareciam estar em êxtase, enquanto eu ficava sem reação diante de tamanha festividade em cima da hora. Parecia até ser o nascimento de um novo inccubu, mais um de nós.

— Ainda pensando? Quanto tempo vai demorar? Não quer experimentar meus brinquedos novos?

— E de novo você tomando a atitude primeiro, não mudei em nada mesmo viu. Mas é claro que eu quero, em qual momento um de nós recusa algo assim?

— Então vamos nessa! — Foi quando eu notei que ela não estava para brincadeiras, pois suas mãos voltaram cheias de objetos, alguns ela precisou levar em seus bolsos da blusa de frio ou teria duas viagens de tanta coisa.

Não só isso, seu olhar havia mudado para um extremamente malicioso, como se quisesse me transformar em sua experiência sexual. Como já era bem esperado, demorou pouco para ela me colocar na sua cama com seu corpo em cima do meu.

Ainda sim, antes de retirar as minhas roupas ela me bateu com seu travesseiro, começando uma guerra de travesseiros para nos animar de forma intensa.

Vê-la sorrir com essa decisão era tudo que eu precisava ver, visto que amo sua forma feliz, talvez o único sentimento humano que eu reconheça de primeira, além disso, sua forma de criar uma tensão entre nós era diferente do meu habitual. Lá a gente sempre começa com um assunto pervertido e vai para o ato sexual, aqui não, eles encontram várias formas de diferenciar isso.

Depois da guerra começou a perversão de vez, ao beijar meus lábios em conjunto com o tirar das minhas roupas, deixando-me nua pouco a pouco. Assim que retirou a jaqueta iniciou a massagem nos meus seios, além de descer aos mamilos, chupando-os e mordendo-os.

— Isso é ótimo! Você sabe mesmo como excitar alguém. — Conforme a intensidade aumentava, aumentavam também meus sons, forçando-me a usar meu poder para impedir qualquer pessoa de ouvir nossa relação.

Como se não fosse suficiente, seus lábios trabalhavam em conjunto com seus dedos, esses sendo utilizados dentro da minha vagina, embaixo do tecido. Cada toque era um prazer diferente, fazendo-me ficar perdida com tantas sensações perfeitas.

— Que rápida. E eu mal comecei. — Jamais imaginaria que um humano poderia ser tão bom com seus membros, esses dedos parecem até vibradores naturais de tão bons.

Espera um pouco, quando foi que ela apareceu com três acessórios?! Eu sequer conheço um desses, pois o vibrador para o ânus é comum, o prendedor de seios é comum, mas e esse?

— Sem perguntas, só prazer. — Hoje ela está bem ativa mesmo, gosto assim.

Sem eu poder dizer uma palavra sequer tive minha vagina e meu clitóris excitados ao mesmo tempo, não só eles, pois meus mamilos já estavam presos e meu ânus com uma vibração intensa.

— O quanto de prazer você aguenta? Veremos. — Ela voltou aos meus lábios depois de deixar todos os itens na velocidade máxima para impedir meus sons de saírem.

Era uma quantidade absurda de prazer, eu mal conseguia pensar em algo senão no quão bom era. Nisso senti outro brinquedo entrando no meu ânus, um vibrador menor, porém tão intenso quanto.

— Será que aguenta tudo isso e um vibrador na boca? — Perguntado e feito, lá estava eu com um mais um local cheio de vibrações. E não satisfeita ainda, retirou os prendedores para até mesmo meus seios virarem uma área com esse tipo de excitação.

— Como é resistente, deve ser exclusivo de demônios do sexo. — Assim que terminava sua frase sentia uma leva de orgasmos múltiplos, era como se um viesse atrás do outro sem parar. — Mas já? Uma pena, queria brincar mais. — Ela apenas esperou eu respirar um pouco, colocando seu corpo em cima do meu, deixando sua vagina exatamente posicionada nos meus lábios. — Chupe-me.

Minha língua entrava na região e como um bom demônio, fiz o máximo possível para alcançar todos os locais, fazendo-a gritar de prazer. E para dar-lhe tanto quanto ela me deu, apertei seus peitos, além de colocar um vibrador no mamilo direito.

— Mais, faça mais, Akki. — Ao notar sua proximidade de um orgasmo, deixei ambos os mamilos com o estímulo das ondas, dessa forma em pouco tempo recebi um líquido, minha refeição. — Perfeita.

Nós colocamos as roupas, apenas por precaução, e fomos ao banheiro, porque é importante demais tomar banho após o sexo. Pelo fato da casa ter apenas um chuveiro, decidimos realizar a limpeza dos nossos corpos juntas, até mesmo para cada uma limpar as áreas difíceis de se limpar sozinho.

Fizemos tudo, lavamos fio por fio, o pescoço, os seios, os braços, o abdômen, enfim, tudo mesmo. Então pegamos as toalhas e fomos nos secando, afinal, ninguém aqui quer fechar o dia com resfriado. Para finalizar penteamos nossos cabelos, deixando-os sem quaisquer embaraçamentos.

— Foi ótimo. E eu não te forcei demais? Acabei me perdendo sem perceber, desculpe.

— Não, até porque você mal sabe o que acontece por lá, se bem que é melhor nem saber mesmo. E não precisa se desculpar, afinal, é bom mudar os nossos atos conforme mudamos com cada experiência sexual.

— É verdade. Ainda bem que não te forcei, senão me sentiria mal por não saber me manter no controle como comandante do ato, chega a ser até vergonhoso perder a linha.

— Que vergonhoso o que, é comum e todos os seres perdem o controle em alguns momentos. O Orias mesmo já foi longe demais com um humano, mas ignoraremos essa história, senão ele aparece aqui para brigar conosco.

— Até ele?! Isso me deixou surpresa. Mas é de se imaginar, pois o meio dele é bem mais pesado e pode causar muitos problemas se for feito da maneira errada. De qualquer forma, só de você ter gostado já me sinto ótima, sinto-me uma pessoa completa.

— É assim que tem que pensar. E sim, até ele. — Olhei para todos os lados, visto que nunca devemos duvidar dos instintos de um demônio, mas para a nossa sorte, ele ignorou dessa vez. — É bem normal na verdade isso acontecer com a gente, porque nós, succubus e inccubus, temos esse problema por não sabermos quando o outro, principalmente humanos, está no limite.

— Se nem os humanos entendem os limites dos humanos, quanto mais vocês. E sei como é difícil, já que todos nós precisamos perguntar antes, mas a gente nunca lembra, podendo acontecer até com os seguidores do BDSM, do são, seguro e consentido.

— Isso é bem verdadeiro, infelizmente tem muita gente ai do seu mundo que ignora de maneira completa os limites. Se bem que eu nem sei por qual motivo a gente continua nesse assunto se podemos trocar carinho, carinho, não sexo. — Ela começou a rir e me fez cócegas por toda a pele, fazendo-me cair nas risadas com todas as forças, o que é ótimo, eu amo quando fazem isso comigo.

Se não era já carinho demais, beijou minha testa e as minhas bochechas, em conjunto com o colocar de um filme para nos acalmar muito mais. É perfeito, amo assistir mídias com os meus amigos, torna o momento muito melhor do que assistir sozinha.

Ah! Não estou reconhecendo a obra! Essa é a melhor parte de ver um longa, visto que torna muito mais legal saber logo nos primeiros segundos, assim a gente pode lembrar daquelas passagens maravilhosas sem precisar ver mais de uma hora.

Como assim nada até agora?! Estou virando um fracasso! Espera! Acho que eu reconheço essa música, deve ser uma animação não tão antiga, mas também não tão recente. Ponyo!

— Ponyo é obrigatório conhecer logo nas primeiras cenas, que vergonha Akki. Brincadeiras a parte, lembre-se de que só assistiremos, nada de tentar qualquer ação em cima de mim, ainda mais por ser meu filme favorito de animação.

— Eu jamais faria isso, sei bem quando devo ser uma succubu responsável. — Olha essa animação, esse traço, essa trilha sonora! É tudo tão perfeito, certo, quando esse estúdio não faz algo perfeito? Muito difícil eles fazerem um filme ruim.

Não vou contar todo o filme, pois não quero dar spoiler para quem não o viu, portanto pularemos algumas partes ou ficaremos para sempre nessa cena. E se você não viu, assiste, é tudo de bom.

Bem, notei que ela logo começaria a chorar com as cenas, então de cara a abracei para acalmá-la, senão eu nem viria aqui ou eu viria e seria morto por eles, de forma não literal. Alias, nunca falei sobre isso e você nunca perguntou, mas nós só morremos de duas formas, quando alguém corta a nossa cabeça ou quando cortamos a nossa própria cabeça.

É sempre legal falar disso, porque em cada cultura de demônios tem uma forma diferente de morte, todas, é igual a mitologia do vampiro, nossos amigos de espécies, em algumas eles são malvados demais, outras eles são menos, depende.

Ok, voltando ao foco. Eu a abracei, colocando a sua cabeça em meus seios, assim lhe daria maior conforto por ser uma parte quente e macia. Não para menos que eu sempre escolho essa parte quando envolve o ato de abraçar, até quando eu tinha um corpo dito masculino. E não vou negar aqui que eu gosto de fazer isso para me sentir melhor comigo mesma, diminuindo meus momentos de nervosismo ao imaginar que ninguém me vê como mulher.

— Não consigo! Essa cena acaba com o meu coração! Vê-la — Não vou estragar qualquer experiência, então vocês só ficarão sabendo que envolve os principais — acaba com todo e qualquer sentimento restante no meu coração. Ai meu deus, olha essa personagem que linda, ela confortando o pai da — não — é perfeito.

— Você conhece esse filme de cabo a rabo em, mas assim que é bom né. E vem, vou te apertar ainda mais nos meus peitos, senão eu nem teria te colocado neles. — Só tomei todo cuidado do mundo para não parar sua respiração ou as coisas poderiam piorar do nada.

Ao terminar a famosa, a senhora cena, o filme continuou com ela se sentindo dentro dele, se bem que eu imagino isso normalmente acontecendo até conosco. Só de uma obra não envolver um final popular para o clichê do amor proibido já se torna perfeita, dá esperanças para casais tentarem seu amor mesmo diante de uma situação difícil. E sempre ressaltando que casais consentidos, nada de quaisquer temas problemáticos por aqui.

— Ponyo não tem nenhum defeito, mentira, tem sim! Cadê a continuação?! Queria uma versão com eles mais velhos, seria tudo de bom. E você, senhora, parece até que viu pela primeira vez essa obra de arte, isso nem faz sentido vindo de você.

— Que primeira vez, o que, sou uma succubu de respeito, mais respeito comigo humana. Sem contar que eu já vejo isso há mais de anos, o que você acha que um demônio virgem faz?

— Falando em demônio virgem, tenho uma dúvida, como assim vocês perdem as asas? Não faria mais sentido mantê-las?

— Não sei bem como funciona, mas sei que demônios novos possuem asas. Um dia eu descubro e quando acontecer eu volto só para falar. Enfim, o que deseja fazer agora? Comer?

— Comer aquela comida bem gostosa, que tal pizza?

— Pizza?!!!!!!!!!!! — Talvez eu tenha surdado ela dessa vez, acabei gritando bem mais alto do que eu achei que seria possível para a minha garganta. Mas é que faz tanto tempo que eu não como pizza, ai não consegui me aguentar.

— Meu demônio em, vai gritar assim em outro lugar, daqui a pouco quebra até a janela. E sim, pizza. Hoje você vai escolher o sabor, quero ver o que sai de um pedido seu, aproveite as suas opções. — Tem muito mais opção do que eu acreditava ser possível e ainda falam que os demônios são loucos e problemáticos, mas quem faz pizza com mistura de carne, queijo, sem ser mussarela, vegetal? Loucura.

Embora eu tenha ficado sem reação nenhuma perante a um cardápio assustador como esse, adorei inúmeras partes desse menu. Vou ter que pedir para ela dizer um dos números que eu quero, senão a gente nunca vai pedir hoje.

Estou com uma sensação ruim, parece até que eles estão me chamando para voltar, mas eles é que se ferrem, vou voltar uma ova. Sem pizza, sem volta.

“Akki, volta logo ou você terá sérios problemas aqui. Sério, ela tá ficando muito brava.”

“Manda ela se ferrar, porque vamos pedir pizza. A culpa não é minha se a nossa humana decidiu me proporcionar esse momento divino, então beijos e até depois.”

“Akki! Ou você volta ou você volta! Não aguento mais ficar sem ela, preciso dela, ela é perfeita.”

“É mesmo, mas e dai? Vocês falaram para eu aproveitar ao máximo e é isso que eu estou fazendo. Nada de burlar as regras. E eu volto depois da pizza, qual é a dificuldade de entender?”

“Chata.”

Eles achando mesmo que eu vou recusar uma pizza? Uma pizza!!! Isso é doentio até em relação aos parâmetros de quem não é humano, ou melhor, de quem não é visto como exemplar. Ai meu demônio! Ela pediu a pizza!!!! É isso!!!! Voltarei a ser feliz por alguns minutos!!!!

— Nunca vi um demônio tão feliz por causa de comida. Acho que te eduquei da pior forma. E logo mais ela chega, mas pelo amor de qualquer espécie dentro dos seres malvados, não é para você aparecer com sua forma de succubu e sim a forma humana. Lembra bem o que aconteceu da última vez, não é? Sim, você me fez ser banida daquele local, porque o entregador caiu nos seus encantos, que vergonha.

— Eu jamais imaginaria que alguém cairia tão fácil nos encantos. Se eu soubesse nunca teria feito isso. — O olhar foi tão cruel quanto o do Orias na sua forma sádica, que horror! — Mas me desculpa por aquela vez, sei que já devo ter me desculpado antes, mas nunca é demais pedir desculpas. Se quiser posso um dia ir lá pedir pessoalmente o perdão deles, quem sabe.

— Não!! Não ouse!! — Que malvada! Ela encarnou o Orias sádico, isso é doentio, problemático, ela sequer vai pedir para usarmos uma palavra de segurança!

Deixando as brincadeiras de lado, só dela ter pedido por mim já é um ato de amor extremo, ainda mais por eu odiar falar em telefones. Nada contra tecnologias, desde que longe de mim, eu odeio essas invenções que facilitaram a vida dos humanos e pioraram as nossas.

“Assume que você nunca tentou usar um celular, assume, quero ver assumir”

“Sai daqui! É a minha narrativa! Eu não interferi nas outras!”

Esse povo desconhece os limites, que saco. Ai meu inccubu, chegou, chegou, chegou!!!!! Agora eu devo somente esperar ela na mesa, não devo sair, jamais devo sair, é um erro sair. Ainda mais que eu tenho problemas de manter durante muito tempo a minha pose humana.

— Pronto, se você estava desesperada, cá está. Pode levar se quiser, pois ela dura muito tempo comigo e isso é muito chato. Lembre-se de que tem que derrubar a menor quantidade possível de recheio.

— Sei bem disso. E vou comer muito, nem vai sobrar. — É o meu momento!!! Esperei tanto por isso!!!!!!

Como eu amo pizza!!! Pizza é vida, pizza é amor. Pena que meu tempo está acabando e eles não vão me deixar ficar por mais um dia, então terei que comer bem rápido como qualquer entidade, acho que esse é o papel da gente não é? Ser diferente dos humanos para que eles possam aproveitar ao máximo quando aparecemos.

E perceba que eu nunca cito entidades ditas como boas, poque elas nos odeiam, então seria como citar seu pior inimigo. Alias, é bom perceber que ela sabe disso, como se fosse um instinto.

Bem, comi muito e agora é hora de voltar, contar aos meus amigos como foi a minha felicidade com ela.

— Volto algum dia, ok? Pode ter certeza que eu vou voltar.

— Se não voltar eu vou cobrar em. — Nos abraçamos e quando eu vi, estava já no meu mundo.

— Como foi? Aproveitou mais do que deveria?

— Foi perfeito. Ela me encheu de brinquedos, literalmente, me deu pizza, era tudo de bom. Um dia vocês precisam comer pizza. Enfim, contarei tudo depois. Mirari vá, é a sua vez. Agora vê se para de encher meu saco poxa, eu nunca faço isso e vocês ficam assim comigo.

— Que birra, tinha que ser nova mesmo. — Todos rimos e eu sempre direi que roupas de succubu são mais gostosas que roupas humanas, não entendo qual a necessidade de tantos tecidos. — Mas vou aproveitar demais, só esperem.


End file.
